Rachel Roth
History Early Life= |-| Present= Traits Personality= |-| Appearance= Threat Assessment Powers= * Soul-Self Projection: The basis of almost all of Raven's psionic powers are derived from her soul-self. She is able to project her own spirit from her body into a ghostly form, using it to interact with the physical world, affect others mentally, and to traverse through space. Her soul-self usually takes the form of a double of her own body, or more commonly, a large black raven. She is capable of changing its shape and mass at will, and can alter her own appearance with her soul-self, like increasing her size or making her face hideous. ** Telepathy: Raven is able to project her soul-self into the minds of others to communicate, facilitate calm or to force people into submission with a devastating mental attack. Though normally composed of energy that is colored black, Raven's soul-self can change color depending on her emotional state, usually manifesting as red or white. ** Telekinesis: Raven can merge a small part of her soul-self into objects in order to take control of them, with the object essentially becoming an extension of her soul-self ; this may be the reason why she prefers to take control of inanimate objects rather than people. The limit to how much matter she is able to control is unknown, though it ranges well into hundreds of tons, allowing her to hurl city buses, mounds of rubble or even uprooting whole slabs of pavement. Whenever she takes control of something, it is covered in the same dark energy that composes her soul-self. ** Telekinetic Constructs: With her soul-self able to be molded into any shape, Raven often creates simple domes or walls that acts as barriers against attack. She can project solid bolts to be used as projectiles, or a steady stream of solid force. She has been shown making razor sharp blades to cut through obstacles, coils that can restrain foes, and floating platforms to ride on. ** Telekinetic Force-Fields: She can erect unusually strong shields of sheer telekinetic and dark energy around herself and others for protection. ** Astral Travel: In conjunction with her telekinesis, Raven's soul-self is able to envelop her (along with at least four other people) and travel to a personal pocket dimension and then 'sidestep' our own reality to reappear elsewhere. She can use this technique to travel vast distances on Earth, or to teleport by momentarily displacing herself and then reappearing in another location. She can pass through walls and obstacles by simply teleporting past them, giving the illusion of intangibility. At times, Raven has been shown creating portals with her dark energy in order to travel, rather than utilizing her soul-self. ** Empathy: Raven has the psionic ability to sense the emotions of others, allowing her to gain insight into their thoughts and intentions, and even experience their own feelings. This also enables her to sense the mental state of others, as she has stated that she would know if someone's mind had been tampered with. ** Empathic Healing: Raven can absorb the pain of others into her own body in order to induce rapid healing for them, and can heal herself by going into a trance of emotional calm. She can receive flashes of extreme clarity which often helps her predict the future when exposed to extreme emotion. By using her empathy to guide her, she can track others with her soul-self. At one point, she had used this ability to empathically enter Robin's subconscious mind; therefore giving the two an unusually strong physic link afterwards. ** Levitation: Raven can levitate off the ground and hover, without visible projection of her dark energy as is shown when she utilizes telekinesis. * Half-Demon Physiology: Raven's physicality levels put her on par with an above average human of her height and build, without zero physical training. Raven has also shown a high tolerance to heat and cold. * Magic: Though only occasionally used, Raven has displayed a wide arcane knowledge, possessing a vast library of mystic tomes, spell books and ancient scrolls. She has been shown making potions, using mystical objects like charms and talismans, and has performed elaborate magical rituals. She abstains from overusing her occult talent as it draws upon her demonic heritage. |-| Skills= * Multilingual: Raven is a skilled polyglot, capable of fluently speaking English, German, Latin, Romanian, Ancient Sumerian, and Sanskrit. She can even speak the language of her own people, Azarathian. |-| Weaknesses= * Anger Management: Raven's main weakness is letting go of her emotions, especially rage. Even though giving in to her rage seems to make her much more powerful, it could potentially corrupt her, leaving her very vulnerable to attacks which affect demons adversely. Also, while her powers can become more powerful during times of emotional outburst, it can be more difficult to rein her powers in as her demonic nature becomes more pronounced and may take control. Also, during such moments, she tends to have little regard for self-preservation and puts little emphasis on defense. * Eldritch Physiology: As a half-demon, Raven is susceptible to demonic weaknesses (such as 'holy water'), particularly when she is giving in to that infernal power. Paraphernalia Weapons= |-| Armor/Clothing= |-| Accessories= Trivia & Notes Trivia= * Raven's mantra of "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" is made of the Azarathian words for 'Peace, Balance (or Measured), and Power', effectively reminding herself that "My soul is peace, my mind is balanced, give me power" as a meditative practice. This is not an actual spell incantation, which often leads people to believing that she can be gagged to prevent her powers. * Raven finds kids to be obnoxious. * Raven has some incredible legs. * Raven hates dresses. * Raven's Earthly heritage is a quarter Korean and quarter German, by way of her mother. * Raven is allergic to chicken feathers. * Raven cuts her own hair as a way to ensure it will always be short as she cannot stand it being long. * Raven will often not laugh at things most people will, yet will crack up at the worst dad jokes in the history of dad jokes. * Raven hates it when foods are made to taste or look like other foods. It's a personal pet peeve of hers. |-| Notes= * Likeness based on Ivana Baquero. Category:Characters